percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 22
Josh's P.O.V After I made a part of Chaos's essence disappear, a warp hole opened. It is showing me the image of our base, and it appears that Stuart is hiring another demigod to join our cause. His name is Patrick and he is a son of Hephaestus. I took Global's hand and we stepped into the warp hole. I felt everything around me swirling. Just then, I decided to go back to our base in New York, and told Stuart about our seal. Stuart mused. "Well done, you guys. Now if you just wait here and defend the base with Alex, JJ and myself..." "What?" I asked in astonishment. "They're here already?" "Yeah, they are waiting for the last team to arrive, which is team Beta." I was concerned about team Beta of course, because primarily Alexandra James is my girlfriend, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. I saw the one other seal that Alex and JJ had obtained, and I put the Hypnos seal right above it. Just then, I saw a swirling black void in the space, and it spits out a black stuff towards the earth below. The black projectile hit the earth, and it formed into a devil like creature. "You will pay!" Chaos simply said, and lunged at us. This time, Chaos is faster and stronger, probably because Chaos had a bigger chunk of its essence poured out of it. Stuart encases the demon on the earth, but the demon broke out of it very easily. Global summoned her bows and arrows and started shooting. I also summoned my bows and arrows and started shooting the demon. The arrows exploded in orange flames but the demon is still standing. The demon lunged at Alex but he summoned a lightning from the stratosphere. It is quite a powerful lightning indeed, but it doesn't stop the demon. Then, JJ played this kind of tune, and vines started to wrap around the demon. Just then, I heard a flash out of nowhere. When I looked at it, There was Andrew and Alexandra. They had passed out from exhaustion. Alexandra was badly bleeding. I rushed over towards her and touched her. Alexandra's wounds started to fade. She sat up with a groan and I hugged her hard. She hugged me back. "I thought I lost you forever..." I cried. "No Josh..." She assured me. "You won't ever lose me." Just then, I remembered about the fight, and how Andrew is still lying down in exhaustion. I touched him and helped him got back up. "Come on!!!" I told Andrew and Alexandra. "We've got a battle to fight!" I decided to fend off the demon. The demon charged at us but luckily, I had studied his movements for a while. While he charged, I waited for him to approach, and when he does, I sidestepped and brought my blade into his neck. Black blood began to pour out of the demon. The demon hissed and he's angry than before. He charged Stuart but Stuart summoned a rock just in time to block the demon. I drew my bows and arrows and channeled it to shoot a brilliant ball of light. I released the arrow and it exploded in front of his face. The demon looked disoriented right now. This would be an easy kill. I loaded my next arrow and channeled this one to explode in a huge orange flames. Since the demon is disoriented now, this would be an easy kill. I released the arrow and when the arrow lodged itself onto the demon's back, the arrow exploded into a huge orange flames. The demon is now gone and now we can enjoy peace. I was wrong. The dark void in space began to open again, and this time it showed eyes. The eyes are red and it began to glow. Then, I felt something entering my body. I fought the thing, but it kept entering my body. I was being possessed by Chaos, Oh NO!!! I fought Chaos as she tried to control my body. I tried to resist his every move, but it proved unsuccessful. Chaos is much too powerful. My body trembled as I fought Chaos's control of my body. My uncontrolled body started to grab another arrow, and my body is literally sweating because I fought Chaos off so much. I tried to put my hands into my pocket, but Chaos wanted me to grab the bow and kill my friends, and I am not going to let that happen. My hands are trembling far too much because I resist so much. I am also losing strength. This great battle of my willpower is more than I could handle. Alexandra knew to stay away from me, because Chaos is making me going for Alexandra. My hands, legs and my body is trembling. I was on my knees, because I forced myself too, because if I don't, I would end up killing my own team mates. I saw Alex flew up there to the dark void of space, with bright red glowing eyes, and Chaos controlled my hand to reach up. I thrashed out of Chaos's control but failed. I tried to control every action that I take but Chaos is gaining control. I used my other hand to prevent my shooting laser beams at Alex as he flew up. I don't know how long I can resist Chaos anymore. I am on the verge of running out of strength and I don't know what else to do. Global and Alexandra began to approach me slowly, and I stared at the sky. Alex began summoning upper atmosphere lightnings as Chaos roared. Chaos finally retreats and I felt Chaos left my body. The last thing I saw is that Alexandra and Global coming to help me before I lost consciousness. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page